A new player
by Kurohime15
Summary: Meet Kuroryuu(last) Hotaru(first) attending Serin High School as a fist year with Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya and become number 1, and it seems that the GoM, and a few others are interested in him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet Hotaru Kuroryuu

Name: Hotaru(First) Kuroryuu(Last)

Nickname: Ryuu

Age: 16 years old

Birthday: November. 5, Scorpio

Blood type: A

Color: Black, Silver and Crimson

Height: 185 centimeters

Weight: 75 kg (so light for 185 cm ^_^)

Appearance: He has black raven medium length hair that usually covers the left side of his face, and silver eyes with long lashes, a silver cross piercing on his left ear, he has a milky white skin, a well-toned medium build body, His body and face is an art of perfection. He casually wears a white dress shirt the top 3 buttons were unbutton, red neck tie that hung loosely around his neck, black skinny jeans, a black rubber shoes and a visibly silver cross ,but when wearing his uniform(_gakuran_ ), he wears a V-neck shirt, a black, long-sleeved and has a standing collar with buttons from the bottom up to his chin but he usually leave it open. It has blue trimming on the sleeves and vertically in the middle. He also wears regular black pants. With the visibly metal cross chained necklace in his neck.

Personality: He's cool, calm, and collective, arrogant, but very caring, kind, and gentle but he always hide these three he only let it out when he has some privacy with someone. He always display dignity in front of others and he always grunts when responding to annoy that certain someone.

History:

Hotaru Kuroryuu is from a wealthy family known all over the world they are considered as a family of perfectionist. The head of the Kuroryuu's is none other than Kurai Kuroryuu and his wife Shira Yuki despite their opposite name and appearance they love each other very much, with their 3 children

Kurosu Kuroryuu: 8 years older

Kuroyuri Kuroryuu: 3 years older

Hotaru Kuroryuu: the youngest

he is always lonely, lacking attention from his parents but his 2 older brothers was always there for him, at the age 7 he lost his parents, they were killed in front of him leaving his eldest brother the perfectionist take over their company (A/N: yes they are very wealthy), His brothers: Kurosu Kuroryuu and Kuroyuri Kuroryuu were the ones who taught him how to play basketball, among the 3 of them, he was the always one to lose at everything. his eldest brother ,Kurosu achieved the name "Prodigy" at the age of 4, and the age of 15, despite of how young he took over the company he was very successful…

(A/N: I know I'm obsessed with black "Kuro".)

.

.

.

SORRY FORGIVE ME I'M NEW IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A raven haired boy standing in front of his school then muttered the name.

He closed his silvery orbs, listening to his music. From the entrance of the school, you could see people trying to burst through the crowds of club members hoping for the new students to enter their club.

"Interested in Rugby?!"

"Have you ever played Shogi?"

"Swimming! It feels great!"

Then something she heard caught her interest.

"You gotta play basketball if you're Japanese!"

A boy with black raven hair began to walk through the crowds his school. He was wearing a V-neck shirt, a black, long-sleeved and has a standing collar with buttons from the bottom up to his chin but he usually leave it open. It has blue trimming on the sleeves and vertically in the middle. He also wears regular black pants. With the visibly metal cross chained necklace.

As he pass by girls started murmuring.

"KYA!, he's so cool."

"He's hot."

"Who's He?"

'Tch.' He thought and suddenly stop.

"I can't move forward! Bring a snowplow!" Yelled one of them.

"We haven't moved more than 5 meters in 10 minutes." Commented another.

He sighed as he turned the music on high volume. He took out his earphones off when he reached his destination.

"Basketball! Basketball club!, How'd you like to join the basketball club?!". Yelled a certain cat-looking boy.

"Koganei, you can't be serious." Asked a black haired person. Then the cat boy looked at him.

"How else am i supposed to say it?"

"New kids, join the basketball club! The basketball club need some serious help!." The boy behind him laugh. "I've had enough of your jokes Izuki."

Then another boy joined them wordlessly.

He coughed getting the attention of the three then they looked at him. He stuck his hand out and The taller of the 3 wordlessly handed the flyer to him who immediately understood what he was trying to say.

"Hn, the stand?".

Mitobe looked over the direction and pin pointed it. The boy looked over to the direction and looked back at him. He nodded his head as a thank you to Mitobe.

"Whoa! Good looks then join a major sport, that's murder!" the cat-looking boy said in awe.

AT THE BASKETBALL STAND

"Just a few more would be nice..." sighed, Riko as she loked at the application sheets.

"We could not even get ten." Replied Hyuuga.

We're just getting started. We're at a new school after all if we win Inter-high and the Winter Cup, We'll get even more players!" Riko said with determination in her voice. Hyuuga sweat-dropped.

"Are you casually adding pressure on your captain?"

"Hyuuga-kun, have you always been so delicate?" The captain put his elbows on the table, lowering his head.

"I will try my best...I will do my best."

A coughed was heard catching the two's attention, they turned to know where the source came from, and there a raven haired-boy and silver eyes staring at them as he held out a basketball flyer. he is 185 cm tall, a cool aura surrounding him. "Is this the basketball club?"

"Ah yes."

"I would like to sign a form." The 2 seniors blinked again. "Of course! Sit down!". he sat down then set his bag down.

"Please fill out this form." Riko handed the boy a piece of paper, and began writing down his name.

"My name is Aida Riko, and I'm the coach for the basketball team."

"I'm Hyuuga Junpei, Captain of the basketball team." Asked Hyuga. She looked at them.

"Kuroryuu Hotaru." He plainly said then left, 'there's something strange about he gives off the feeling.' Riko thought.

"Okay, so we have about ten application, a few more would be nice." She muttered. She looked at the form. 'America, huh?' she thought

'I wonder how Koganei and the others are doing? You guys better bring some promising ones' thought Riko. Suddenly a certain cat boy appeard with tears falling down in his face. "I brought a new student..." An extremely tall boy with red fiery hair and eyes was holding Koganei from the collar, like you would carry a cat.

"Is this the basketball club?" He asked.

"Yeah.." nodded Riko. 'Who is this guy?! He has the intensity of a wild tiger!' Riko screamed in her head.

"I want to join the Basketball Club" Riko blinked before smiling a bit.

"Um, Welcome, Welcome! Wait a minute!" As Riko gave the red headed boy a cup of tea. "I'm sure you know but our school just formed last year. We only have second years to compete with, so I'm sure, someone with your build will..."

"I don't care. I'm going after I write my name down." Hyuga glowered at her roughly. 'Is this how he treat his Senpais?!'

Riko stared at the name. 'Kagami Taiga...that certainly suits him...'

"Huh? You don't have a reason for joining?" Asked Riko. Kagami crushed the paper cup walking away. "Japanese Basketball is the same everywhere. It's weak." He threw the crushed cup behind him, into the garbage bin. When he was out of hearing distance, Koganei sat on the chair. "S-scary! Is that guy really a freshman?!" He yelled.

"He's one in a million." Izuki voiced out.

"You! Where have you been hiding!?" Yelled Koganei.

Hyuga looked at the fill out form.

"Kagami Taiga. He went to America in Middle school... Another person from America?."

"Either way, I'm sure he'll be extra ordinary. The other one too." Turning to Hyuga.

"How could you say that coach and what do you mean by that?"

"Well his aura gives something very terrifying at the same-" and she was cut off.

"Coach. You forgot this form." Interrupted Koganei as he handed the fill out form.

"Oh, sorry!" She read the fill out form. "Let's see, Kuroko Tetsuya. Huh? I was here the whole time but I don't remember him at all". She gasped then her eyes widened by a fraction, when she read the the part where school he went the previous year.

"He's from the Teiko Basketball club" she yelled.

"Teiko?! You mean the Teiko?" Exclaimed Hyuga.

"Yeah! and if he is a first year, he must be from the Generation of Miracles!"

"Generation of Miracles? Tha famous group of prodigies?!" Hyuga exlcaimed. Riko nodded, messing up her hair.

"Why can't I remember that Golden egg's face?!. A member of the Generation of Miracles, A wild tiger, and a Dark prince, this year's first year is gonna be ridiculous." Riko exclaimed.

Later that day, the boy's basketball club was gathered in Seirin's gymnasium. The freshman were talking with each other, until Riko stepped in.

"Alright! It seems the first years are here" Riko shouted.

Then all the freshmen glanced at her. One of the freshmen murmured to his friend. "Hey, isn't that manager cute?"

"She's a second year right?" Replied his friend back.

"If she were more sexier..."

Hyuuga twitched then whacked the two freshmen on the head. "Morons you're wrong!" They blinked.

"I'm Aida Riko the boy's basketball club coach. Yurushiku Onegaishimasu." Everyone blinked.

"WHHHAAAAAAT?!"

"It's not him?" Another freshman pointed to the old man sitting at the back. "That's our advisor, Takeda-sensei,"

"Seriously?! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Well, now that you have gotten to know Takeda-sensei..." she spun around to look at them. "Everyone take off your shirts!" The males blushed and hesitated before doing what their coach asked them to.

"You." She pointed a dark-haired male. "Your instantaneous strength is weak. I'm guessing you must be around 50 steps for 20 seconds on the quick ladder training exercise, right? If you want to play basketball, you should improve that a bit." "You, your body is to stiff, train your flexibility after getting out of the bath!" "As for you..." she continued rambling on and on.

"Her dad's a sport trainer. Collecting data and creating a training regimen, it's a skill she picked up from observing bodies and data everyday at his work place.

When she sees a person's body, she sees all your physical ability in numbers." Hyuga explained to the freshmen turning back their attention to their coach, they saw her gaping at the person she is currently at...Kagami Taiga.

"What?" Asked Kagami, looking down at her.

'What the hell? His numbers are off the roof! They're amazingly high! Not something you would see in a first year! And on top of that...I can't analyze his full potential! This is natural talent!' Riko thought in amazement.

"Coach! What are you staring at?!" Yelled Hyuuga. She blinked before looking at her board. "Sorry! Um...the last two left are Kuroryuu Hotaru and Kuroko Tetsuya..."

Kagami's eyes widened by a fraction. 'Did she just..?!'

"Is Kuroko-kun here?" Asked Riko.

"Oh, that kid from teiko..." everyone began to mutter. "Looks like he isn't here... where could he be.."

"Um, excuse me." A voice said coming out of nowhere.

Riko gasped.

"I'm Kuroko." Riko screamed.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Eh? Whaaaaat?!, how long have you been there!?" Hyuuga shouted.

"Ano, I have been here the whole time." Kuroko said

Again, surprising the whole Seirin basketball team.

They all let out an "EHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Excluding Kuroko and Kuroryu.

"W-well that's enough, moving on now. Have anyone seen Kuroryuu Hotaru? Asked Riko.

Everyone shook their heads as no.

"Alright let's get sta-" when Riko was cut off by a familiar voice.

"I'm here." Kuroryuu said with his velvety voice.

Boys from the basketball team started murmuring.

"Man, He's so cool!"

"Uwaaah!"

And it continued on and on. Until Riko silenced them.

"That's enough!" Riko silenced them.

"Okay, Kuroryuu-kun please take off your shirt." Riko asked. Kuroryuu nodded, and began taking of his shirt, showing his milky white well-toned body, Riko calculated his physical ability. Riko's eyes widened. She was shocked by what she was able to calculate. Riko asked him to put his shirt back on. Kuroryuu nodded then do what she was asked to.

'What's this the numbers are so high, he is even higher than Kagami. Am I calculating wrong?' She stared at Kuroryuu. Calculating him again.

'What the hell?! Even with his shirt on, the numbers are still high?!' Riko thought shock and amazement filling her.

"-oach, Coach are you alright?" Hyuuga asked.

"Huh? Uh What? Oh right, I'm fine, I'm fine" Riko said.

"Okay, so what happened? What can you say about him?" Hyuuga asked eagerness in his voice.

Riko blinked. "I-I don't know how to explain, but his physical ability is higher than Kagami Taiga." She said.

This made the Captain shocked. The two looked at the boy who is conversing with Kagami

"Ryuu..?" Everyone turned to see Kagami staring dumbly at Kuroryuu. he turned around looking at Kagami. "Taiga, I did not expect to see you here." he stated in monotone.

"What are you doing here?!" Asked Kagami.

"Hn." Kuroryu said calmly.

"Still the same I see." Kagami grinned.

"Aa." Kuroryu smirked at him.

"Me too." Kagami said.

The others blinked. "You two know each other?"

Kagami nodded.

'How the hell did he understand him.' The others sweat drop.

"We went to the same Elementary school in America." Kagami explained while the others nodded.

It's Kuroko-kun's turn Riko said, turning her attention to her board, she looked back up.

"Ehh? Where did he go?"

"Um, I'm here." Kuroko said.

Riko let out a scream, then calmed herself down.

"Oh it's the guy from teiko, is he really a part of Generation of Miracles?" Asked Koganei.

"Of Course not! Right Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko blinked. "I played in matches."

"Right! Wait! What!" Riko stared at him disbelievingly.

'Generation of Miracles? What's that?' Thought out Kagami, confusion appearing on his face and it seems Hyuga was somehow able to read it.

"Generation of Miracles are a talented group of basketball prodigies, that they are known to only come out in every generation." Explained Hyuuga.

Riko turned her attention again to Kuroko

"Take of your shirt." Riko ordered him.

"What? Okay..." as Kuroko took off his shirt, Riko gaped at his stats.

+_×+_×+_×+_×+_×+_×+_×+_×+_×+_×+_+_×.

On the bus, Riko looked outside with her earphones in her ears.

"Who is he? His stats are way too low. All his numbers are below average. On top of all that, he's already almost at his limit. There's no way he could've been a regular on such a strong team..."

THE NEXT DAY

Riko started the game

It started with a jump-ball which Kagami had gotten over his side. One of the players caught it, and as the seniors jumped to block the ball, it went over to Kagami, who dunked it in the hoop, causing Mitobe, who was under the hoop to fall back.

"Sugoi!" One of them commented.

The game restarted, as the game went on, they saw Kagami making powerful dunks, causing the hoop to make some noise. Riko gulped as she looked at the points. "11 to 8.. the first years are in the lead."

"I can't believe the first years are this strong." Izuki panted, wiping some sweat off on his chin. "But Kagami is doing it all by himself!" Koganei yelled.

Kagami twitched. 'Shit that kid still has me on edge!' Thought Kagami. They saw the ball being knocked out of his hand. "Keep it together yelled one of them.

They saw Kagami knock the ball out of Mitobe's hand as he did a lay-up.

"That's high!"

"No one can stop Kagami now!" The whistle blew.

"It looks like, it's time to put them back in their place." Commented Hyuga. Izuki nodded "it's on" three of the upperclassmen began to team up on Kagami, without any intention of letting him touch the ball. As the game went on, the 2nd years' score is 15 they are on the lead now.

"They're good."

"There's no way we could win"

...

Izuki's eyes widened, when he noticed Kuroko

"Was he in the game?"

"Kuroko? I dunno. Wait Kuroko was in the game?!"

The game restarted again, and Kuroko began to flick his wrist.

"Excuse me, could you past the ball to me?" Kuroko said.

His teammate rose an eyebrow. Then he nodded.

He passed the ball, which the ball had magically went over to his teammate on the other side, scoring them a point. "I-it went in? Huh?"

'Why do I feel uneasy? Is something unbelievable happening?' Riko gasped. The game went on, the magical passes continued. 'What the hell is this' she thought.

"Misdirection." Riko said. "A technique used in sleight of drawing his opponent's attention away from himself. So to be more accurate, he's not using his lack of presence, but directing his opponent attention elsewhere." Riko blinked.

"That means... he's the invisible regular of Teiko who excelled at passing. I'd heard rumors but I didn't think he actually existed... The phantom sixth man, member of the Generation of Miracles!" Muttered Riko.

She looked at the board where the scores are currently written. Riko's eyes widened already, her eyes now fully set on the court, she saw Kuroko running towards the goal with the ball in hand, dribbling.

His teammates cheering for him

"GO, KUROKO!"

Kuroko did a lay-up, the ball bounce off the rim. Everyone jaw dropped. Suddenly a large hand grabbed the ball and Kagami preparing to dunk it. "That's why I hate the weak." He slammed his into the hoop, and Kuroko smiled.

And the others were dumb founded, excluding Kuroryuu who was closing his eyes and laying one of the benches….

123+_×123+_×122+_×

At a certain fast food restaurant, Kuroryuu and Kagami were at Maji Burger, grabbing something to eat. Kagami began to carry his order and so with Kuroryuu, it was Vanilla mint shake and fries, actually his favorite flavor is mint.

Every time he hear 'mint' his eyes will glow with too much excitement and happiness. But of course he masked it.

They went to the vacant table without noticing someone was already there. They took a sit and immediately Kagami took hold of a burger, unwrapping it, he took a bite. He looked at the corner of his eye. Realizing a familiar teal headed boy, he made a funny face as Kuroryuu smirked, not yet noticing the boy beside Kagami. "Taiga." He said.

"Hello." Kuroko said. Kagami choked while Kuroryuu twitched, surprised. "Kuroko, your enjoying this aren't you? Kuroryu said with a calm tone. Sensing the glint in the teal-boy's eyes. Kagami took hold of the drink he brought swallowing it with big gulps.

"Where'd you come from?" He asked.

"I was sitting here first." Spoke the teal boy, bluntly.

"What are you doing here?" Kagami asked. Kuroko sipped his drink. "I like this place's Vanilla shakes."

"If someone sees all of us together, they'll think were friends!" Kagami yelled quietly to Kuroko. Kuroryu blinked. "Hn." he said. While Kuroko replied with. "This is my usual hangout." Kagami sighed, before grabbing a burger, tossing it to Kuroko. "Here." Then Kuroryu smirked offering his fries to Kuroko. Who looked taken back.

"I don't like guys who suck at basketball, but you've earned one of those." Kagami grinned a little.

Kuroko looked back at them. "Thank you." He smiled.

"Hey, Kuroko wanna be friends."Kuroryu said. this surprised Kagami 'Wha?!' he was shocked out of his mind.

Kuroko and Kagami blinked. 'This is the first time I've heard Ryuu asked to be his friend.' Kagami thought

"I want to become your friend as well." Kuroko's reply, Kuroryu then grunted.

"I'm interested in you" Kuroryu said bluntly. 'Again.' Kagami thought.

"Is that so? in exchange for greatly amusing you I'll call you Ryuu-kun" He said.

"Oi, oi don't leave me out!" Kagami whined.

Kuroryuu grunted, while Kuroko smiled.

They exited the fast food restaurant. The atmosphere was peaceful until Kagami asked a question.

"Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?" The two looked at him,"If I played them right now, how would I do?"

"You'd be destroy Instantly." A vein on Kagami's head popped out.

"Do you have to put it like that?!" Kagami yelled.

"The five geniuses have all joined different veteran school this year. There's no mistaking that one of them will stand at the top." Explained Kuroko.

"That's great, that's the kind of thing that lights a fire within me." Kagami said, excitement in his voice.

"I'll crush them all of them and become Japan's best player!" Kagami's determination rising. Kuroryuu looked at him from the side of his eye.

"I don't think that's possible." Kuroko said it bluntly

Several veins popped on Kagami's head. "If you have hidden talent, i wouldn't know. But from I have seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet." He explained.

"You can't do it alone..." he paused to look at them. "I have also decided..." Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"I am a shadow, however the stronger the light, the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the brightness of the light. I will be the shadow to your light, and make you the best player in Japan. Kagami's eyes widened. "Well, I've also decided." Koruryu said calmness filling him. Kagami chuckled. "Look who's talking. Do whatever you want." Kuroko smiled.

"Hn." Kuroryu said, They smiled as they did a fist pump.

.

.

.

.

**UWAAAHHH I felt like I did something wrong! TTT^TTT forgive meeeeeeeee**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Generation Of Miracles, Kise Ryouta

…..

**The next day****~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

A certain red-headed boy shot the ball into the air and the ball landed into the ring missing his goal, after that he went after the ball doing a lay-up which this time he did not miss, Then again determined to make up for his missed shot dribbled the ball.

'Just how is the Generation of Miracles?' He thought a cocky smile etched into his face. Then he made his shot. He recalled the night when he asked how he would do if he challenged them into a match.

_**Flashback**_

"_If I played them now, how would I do?" asked the red-headed to the teal-haired boy._

"_You'd be destroyed instantly." Was the teal-haired boy immediate respond. And there in the back ground you could see a raven-haired boy with crimson eyes smirking._

_**End**_

And the ball went into the hoop.

'Each of the five prodigies went to play their own school.' He recalled the teal-headed's words

'I've decided, I'll crush them all and become Japan's best player.' As he prepared to take another shot, he shot the ball into the air and the ball went into the hoop…..

'Oh man I'm so excited I can't sit still.' He thought. 'I don't care if it's not an official match I just wanna play them.' Then he made another shot.

X.X.. .XXXX. .X.X.X. .X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X. . .X.X.X.X.X.X.

**AT SCHOOL**

**.,,,,.,,,,..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

"A game? You can't play yet." Hyuuga said.

"Wha-What?" Kagami asked. "Why Captain? How am I not good enough?" he asked desperately.

"Uh, you're still a trial member." Hyuuga said. "You're not an official member yet."

"Huh?" Kagami asked, a ridiculous face was displayed.

**AIDA RIKO'S CLASSROOM**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A brunette was playing a basketball game in her red PSP.

"I knew you had potential." She said as if talking to her avatar that was displayed in front of the screen and his information around him. "Nothing beats cultivating talent." Taking a sip of her milk that was in a box.

Sounds of nearing footsteps are heard then arms are slammed into her desk.

"Coach!" Kagami yelled. Surprising Riko causing her to spit the milk that was inside her mouth and into Kagami's face. Then the red head immediately wipe it.

"Coach, give me an official membership form." Kagami said.

"What is it with today." The words were ruffled as she wipe the remaining milk on her mouth. "You too?" she looked up at Kagami.

"Too?" confusion visible on his face.

"Yeah, Kuroryuu-kun and Kuroko-kun came too, actually they came together." The coach stated.

"Those Bastards."

"Just how impatient are you rascals?"

"What'd you call me?"

"Since the three of you have potential and we've got room on the bench," As she took a piece of paper "We'd be happy to have you." She handed the piece of paper to Kagami.

He took the piece of paper, "Now I can play in a game, right?" he asked. Preparing to leave the room

"Hold It right there, I'll only accept your form on Monday at 8:30 on the roof."

Kagami blinked at her. "Hm?" he hummed then left.

**HALLWAY**

&^&^&^&^&6767676767&^&^&^&^&^&^&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&777777777

Kagami is walking in the hallway then stopped by a bulletin board with a poster of the basketball team.

"_**Men's Basketball Rookie Game 'KANTO TOURNAMENT DEBUT!' "**_

"He wasn't kidding." Kagami said looking at the poster.

"Yes, they're strong." A reply came out of nowhere.

Kagami let out a gasp of surprised. Then yelled at the teal-haired boy.

"Why can't you show up normally?! Stop coming out of nowhere!"

"Shhhhhhhh." As Kuroko placed his index finger in front of his mouth while his other one is pointed at the sign above. "LIBRARY" it read. And that made Kagami angry.

He put his hand on top of teal-boy's head and clutch it messing his hair and his other was formed into a fist

"You making fun of me? You're making fun of me, are you?!" Kagami growled.

"No." was the immediate reply of Kuroko.

"Oi, Taiga." Came the velvety voice of Kuroryuu.

Kagami sighed then released Kuroko from his grip while Kuroko fixed his hair "That hurt." He stated bluntly and Kuroryuu nearing them then came to fully stop beside Kagami.

"Hn." He grunted.

'I don't believe it, how could anyone call an invisible guy like him the sixth phantom player?' he thought. 'how did that happened anyway? The rest of the Generation of Miracles all went to play for strong schools.' As he looked at Kuroko down to up. 'Why didn't he go with them?' he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Hey, Kuroko." Kagami said. Then opened them, only to find no one.

**MONDAY MORNING 8:30**

There on the roof top a brunette and some others

"Huehuehuehuehue, I've been waiting for you."

"Are you stupid?" asked Kagami behind him was Kuroryuu, Kuroko, and three other freshmen. "I forgot all about it, but Monday…" He rubbed his head "The morning assembly is in five minutes!" He yelled making an echo around the school.

"Hurry up and take it." As he took out his official club member ship form from his pants pocket.

"Before that, I have something to tell you" the brunette replied. Receiving a couple 'huh?' from the first year except for Kuroryuu who did not care. "I made a promise when the captain asked me to be the coach last year." Earning the attention of Kuroryuu then she continued. "I promised to focus solely on pushing the team towards the national championship. If you think you're not ready for that, there are other clubs better suited for you." Moving her arm in front of her then to her side emphasizing her point.

"What? Of course I'm-" Kagami was cut off by Riko.

"I know you're strong but I need to know if you have something important. No matter how hard you practice, someday and maybe are not good enough. I need to know you have ambitious goals and will accomplish them." Stretching her arm and motioned the students on the grounds who are preparing themselves for the morning assembly. "Give me your year, class, and name. Announce your goals here and now." Riko added confidence in her voice. "If you fail, you'll come back up here, strip naked, and confess your feelings to the girl you love."

"EHHH?!" the three other freshmen yelped, shock and horrid visible on their faces. And she received a "huh?" from Kagami and Silence from Kuroko and Kuroryuu.

"All second years did it last year." Riko stated.

"What? No one told me about this." A brown-haired boy said disbelievingly.

"I heard about it, when they recruited me." Another said.

"But, I didn't think they'd actually…"

"Like I said before." Riko interrupted their chat. "I'm looking for someone concrete and reasonably ambitious. You'll have to do better than "Play my first game." or "do my best." And-" She was cut off when Kuroryuu interrupted.

"Hn, Interesting." He said emotionlessly. He stepped forward then jump at the railings of the roof top, earning a gasp from Riko.

"1-A, Kuroryuu Hotaru, To defeat my Brothers and become the best basketball player in history!"

Attention on him ,All the girls perked up at the name and started squealing.

"KYAAAAAA! KURORYUU-SAMA!"

"KAKKOIIIII!"

"BE CAREFUL KURORYUU-SAMA!"

Was heard from the ground. Kuroryuu jumped back, gracefully landing on his feet, smirk plastered on his face. And all squeals made from the girls died down.

Kagami grinned. "Show off!" he said. As he did the same thing Kuroryuu did.

"Class 1-B, number 5, Kagami Taiga. I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan!"

'Is she doing it again this year?' Hyuuga thought as he watched Kagami from the ground. Even his fellow second years from the basketball team watched in awe, horrid and etc.

"I never thought you would stoop so low Taiga, only in Japan, really?" asked Kuroryuu in a mocking voice.

"Shut up!" growled Kagami.

And soon the rest followed.

When it was Kuroko's turn, a teacher came to the roof and interrupted him.

"HEY!" the male teacher exclaimed.

They all turn towards him the three other freshmen made a scared face catching them red-handed.

While the Red, Teal, and Black looked calmly at him.

"The Basketball club again?!"

"Kuso, we were almost finished." Riko cursed.

Then the teacher warned them and gave a lecture.

**Later that day- AT MAJI BURGER**

"Thank you very much." The cashier thanked Kagami, then he waited Kuroryuu to get his order. After that they went to a table where they thought no one was sitting with Kagami's tray full of Hamburger and Kuroryuu's Vanilla mint milkshake. Kagami sat facing Kuroryuu who was sitting the other side of the table they did not yet notice a certain teal-headed boy.

"I can't believe he got so mad over a little shouting." Kagami said annoyed as he began to eat his burger.

"Hn." Was Kuroryuu reply.

"Know what, if you keep on doing that, you'll get a wrong impression of being mute." Kagami said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Kuroryuu glared at him. He returned it back then soon they were having a glaring contest.

"Hello, I didn't even finish and I got in trouble, too." A mysterious voice said suddenly. Surprising the two men causing them to stop their eye contact with each other . Kuroryuu twitched while Kagami

.

.

.

He made a funny face when he finally registered who was there then gulped avoiding himself to choke.

"Kuroko! You again?" He quietly shouted.

"We aren't allowed to go to the rooftop anymore." Kuroko said. "What will we do if we can't join the basketball team?"

Kuroryuu smirked. "What are you talking about Kuroko? I'm 100% sure we'll make it." He said as he patted Kuroko's head. Kuroko's eyes widened he looked at Kuroryuu, who's smirking at him.

"Don't leave me out!" Kagami pouted.

"Nani? What's wrong" Kuroryuu asked Kuroko after he looked at Kagami.

"Nothing, I'm sorry for staring." Kuroko said but mentally added 'You remind me of someone in the past that's all.'

"By the way Kuroko, why didn't you go to some big name school like the other five?" Kagami asked. "You were good enough to be the Phantom sixth player." Kuroryuu who was listening wanted to know too. Kuroko took a sip first from his vanilla milkshake before answering.

"My middle school's basketball team had only one core principle. And that is Winning is Everything. Instead of teamwork we needed to push the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win. Nothing could beat us but we weren't a team. The five of them approved, but I felt we lack something important." Kuroko said.

"So, what? Are you gonna beat the Generation of Miracles your own way?" Kagami asked.

"That's what I was thinking."

"Seriously?"

"Your words and the coach's really struck me. Now my biggest reason play is trying to make you and our team the best in Japan."

"Don't overdo yourself to much, I'm here to help, we are your comrade so don't burden yourself rely on us too you know, besides-" Kuroryuu said.

"We're not gonna try." Kagami continued.

"We're gonna be the best. Kuroryuu added.

Kuroko smiled at them they left the restaurant and set course to a public court.

They started to walk to their next destination; the two taller teens were in the lead occasionally talking to each other more like Kagami doing all the talk and Kuroryuu grunting. Leaving Kuroko behind them thinking to himself.

He look at Kuroryuu's back.

'Despite of his cold demeanor his quite gentle, caring, and kind. I've never expect him to be the one to relieve my uneasiness of not being able to join the club.' He thought as he recalled Kuroryuu's warm hand on his head and his gorgeous smirking face. He felt himself heat up… but ignored it. He snapped out of it when Kagami exclaimed "We're here!" and they arrived to their destined place.

"Kagami, How come you declared that you would defeat the Generation of Miracles if you could not even beat me?" Kuroryuu asked arrogantly.

"That's not the same! You and Generation of Miracles are different!"

"Hn." He grunted Kuroryuu looked at his watch and said "I have to go, gotta call Aniki."

He bid his goodbye while Kuroko and Kagami stayed.

"Kagami-kun, what do you mean by Ryuu-kun and Generation of Miracles are different?" Kuroko asked Kagami.

"Oh, That." He paused for a while dribbling the ball on his hand. "I hate to admit, but I can never win against him I accepted that fact a long time ago." Kuroko's eyes widened.

"That, Bastard is a demon playing on the court along with his two brothers. To me if Ryuu played the Generation of Miracles right now, It would be them who would be crushed not him." He paused yet again. "I could never get off the addiction he casted on me. If you went against him and lose, you'll feel satisfied, as if you don't mind losing to him and you'll addicted to the feeling of making you want to go against him over and over again. I don't know how to explain but it gives a pleasant feeling mixed with positivity."

"I don't get it." Kuroko said plainly.

"Of course you don't know, you'll only know if you go against him." Kagami replied.

After he made a couple of shots they went to their separate ways to retire for the night.

THE NEXT DAY

On later that morning, the students began to cluster around the windows staring at the field.

"What's with all the commotion about?" asked Kagami He went to the windows, before grinning like an idiot.

"We Will Be The Best In Japan!" read out the words on the field.

**AT RIKO AIDA'CLASSROOM**

"This could intresting enought to work." voiced out Riko.

**Back At Kagami**

Kagami looked at the back of the row, where Kuroko was reading a book. They saw him scratch his nose, the evidence stuck onto his sleeve.

Basketball club

When everyone was in the changing room, Koganei found an issue of Basketball Monthly on the bench.

"Huh? This is..." he took the magazine and began to read it. "Didn't this issue come out when Kuroko was at Teiko?" he voiced out. Hyuuga decided to look at it as well.

"Whoa, all the players are featured. Kuroko..." as they began to flip through the pages, looking for Kuroko. "Isn't featured..."

"Even though he's the sixth member, didn't they interview you?" asked Koganei. Kuroko looked at them.

"They did, but they forgot about me." Izuki began to join Hyuuga and Koganei cry. `So Cruel` they thought out.

"Besides I'm nothing like the five, they're true geniuses." he voiced out. As soon he had finished that, Fukuda came into the change room.

"She's back! The coach is back! We're gonna play a practice game!" he announced. The others gasped.

"I wonder who we're playing?" Fukuda scratched his head. "Who knows? She was skipping for some reason." Hyuuga made a horrid face.

"She was skipping?! Be ready everyone. If coach is skipping, our opponent is going to be real tough."

Meanwhile at the front of the school, a blond boy stood right in front of the school. "So this is Seirin. New and pristine, just like I expected!" gasps and loud murmuring began to fire off as the blond haired boy began to walk through the school towards the gym. "Isn't he hot?"

"And tall. Wait, is he..."

"The model?!" they squealed.

Back at the Basketball club

Practice quickly began to start and they began to play on two teams. Kuroryuu stayed on the sidelines, because there wasn't enough people to play against. As they began to pass the ball, Kawahara passed the ball to Kuroko who passed to Kagami. Izuki began to guard him with a smirk, and he quickly began to go around him with amazing speed. 'Not Yet!' thought Izuki. He began to chase after Kagami, who did a quick round about, and dunking the ball into the goal with his fast speed.

However unknown to everyone, a certain blond headed smiled. Everyone began to praise at Kagami's skills. "Nice shot." Koganei said. "He's amazing. Such a quick turn at full speed. He's no ordinary human." Koganei added.

Tsuchida nodded. "He might even beat the Generation of Miracles.

"He might really be able to beat them with that." said Furihata.

"That's not an easy maneuver." voiced out Kawahara.

"Maybe he's already better than them!" Kuroko blinked as he recalled the time last night.

"From what I've seen, you wouldn't reach their feet." Kuroko looked at Kagami. "That's what I said, but..."

"No, he cannot beat them with just that. It's too simple." Kuroryuu disagreed to all of them. "Don't get too much confidence, it might end up getting crushed. He coldly stated.

"Bastard!" Kagami exclaimed before the fight start. They were interrupted.

"GATHER ROUND, EVERYONE!" yelled the coach.

"Yes ma'am!"

As everyone began to gather around, the coach began to tell them what school they will be having a practice match against.

"Disappoint us? They're way better than us." Koganei commented.

"Are they really that strong?"

"They're strong at the national level, they play in the inter-high every year." Hyuuga stated.

"And this year, Kaijou got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta." Riko said.

"What?" Furihata exclaimed in schock.

"Him?" Fukuda said. "The Generation of Miracles."

'I'd never thought I'd play them soon, what a blessing, I'm getting excited' Grinned, Kagami.

'Heh.' Was the thought of Kuroryuu.

"Apparently Kise works as a model.

"Seriously? Amazing." Izuki commented.

"Good looking and Good at basketball? That's brutal." Was another praise from Koganei.

"Well, talk about him." Hyuuga said as they turned their attention to Kuroryuu.

"If only he's not cold." Tsuchida said.

"Even if he is like that Kuroryuu's fan girls still increases." As they look all dispirited.

"Idiots." Sighed Riko. As they all heard murmurs they reverted their attention to where it was coming from.

There from the entrance of the GYM girls were all lined up even from the second floor.

Riko gaped. "Huh, What? What? Are all these people doing here?" She asked.

"I didn't meant this to happen but could you please get them away from me." The blond intruder stated.

Riko who was getting annoyed thought out a plan. "Oi, Ryuu-kun! Come here." She commanded Kuroryuu.

He twitched 'Ryuu?' the said boy thought.

"Hn? He asked.

He came out of his hiding place then one of his fan girls noticed him.

"KYAAAAAAAA! It's Kuroryuu-sama! Then all girls swarmed around him.

"Kya! Kakkoi!"

"WAAAAAAAH!"

Kuroryuu glared at them displaying his cold demeanor "Get out and don't come back I can't stand your noises" he said coldly. With those harsh words from him the fan girls quieted. 'So cruel.' The Seirin basketball team thought.

A moment of silence

.

.

.

"KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAA! SO COOL!"

"BAD BOY ATTITUDE I LOVE IT"

"KURORYUU-SAMA! MARRY ME!"

All Seirin Basketball players sweat drop. 'And I thought they'd hate him.' All of them thought.

"Don't you think you were a little too harsh?" The Blond boy asked.

"No need to have mercy on them, besides they only look at your looks. It's annoying." Kuroryuu replied back.

Then the cat-looking boy remembered who was in front of them. "AAHHH!" he screamed. Then the Seirin Basketball team registered what was happening.

"It's…." muttered Huyuga. Riko looked completely dumb found. 'Why is the Generation of Miracles', Kise Ryouta doing here.' She thought. Kuroko bowed "It's good to see you again." He said with his usual tone.

"Good to see you." Was the reply he received from the blond model, he then jump from the stage of the GYM.

"What are you doing here?"Hyuuga asked, he was a little of guard seeing the blond model here.

"Well, when I heard our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered Kurokocchi went here, so I thought I came to say hi. We were the best of friends in middle school." he explained.

"Not more than everyone else." said Kuroko bluntly. A waterfall of tears fell down his face. "So mean!" putting his arm in front of his eyes as if wiping them.

The first years decided to read off about him in the magazine.

"Kise Ryota. Though he started basketball in his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat. While he has less experience than the other four, he's a rapidly improving all-rounder. "

"Since your second year?!" exclaimed Hyuuga. Kise began to smile sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"That article exaggerated quite a bit. I'm glad to be call part of the Generation of Miracles and all, but I am the weakest of the bunch." he stopped scratching his head. "They bullied me and Kurokocchi for it all the time." he finished sheepishly.

"That never happened to me." added in Kuroko bluntly. A waterfall of tears began to fall down on his face, once again. "What? It was just me?"

"You know for a model and high schooler, you're quite childish." Kuroryuu stated.

"Hidoi~ssu." Wiping off his tears. 'I can feel an amazing aura coming from him, Man it's getting me excited~ssu.' The blond boy thought.

He snapped his eyes open as he blocked a ball that was aimed at him with amazing speed.

"Ow!What was that for?!" The blond boy exclaimed.

"Kagami/Taiga!"

"Sorry for interrupting your little reunion, but don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us. Why don't you play with me a little, pretty boy?"

"What? Well,hmm...uh..." he began to think, putting his hand under his chin in a thinking pose but then again smiled. "Fine let's do it." he threw the ball back to him, while Kagami was grinning like an idiot.

"Mou!This is unbelievable!" sighed Riko. "This could be a problem."Riko jumped when Kuroko spoke up.

"Wait what?" everyone began to watch them play, and they quickly saw the same move that Kagami did with Izuki being played again.

''He learns a plays as he soon as he sees them and makes them his own.'' as Kuroko's voice began to ring in her head. 'This isn't simple imitation.' she thought out.

'This is ridiculous! I just did that, but... You've got to be kidding me!' exclaimed Kagami in his head. He jumped and attempts to knock the ball on the blond boy's hand but he lacks power causing the model to slam the ball into the hoop. Knocking Kagami down 'He's more powerful and faster than me, Seriously?' he thought and waited himself to collide with the gym's floor but certainly he found himself in the arms of a dark prince.

"There goes the night and shining armor." Koganei said who was the first one to recover from the shock and amazement of the show and from doing so he snapped the whole team back to reality.

"You're such a pain, you can't expect me to always save you, you know but seriously think you stupid Tiger." Kuroryuu, mockingly stated with a smirk on his face.

"Bastard! Put me down! Wipe that stupid smirk!" he exclaimed on Kuroryuu's face. "Let go of me!" he struggled to be freed in the arms of the raven teen.

"Hn." Kuroryuu grunted and drop Kagami on the floor. "Ouch! Bastard! Why'd you drop me!?" growled Kagami.

"You said let go of you, and I did. Did you want to be let down gently, princess?" asked Kuroryuu in a teasing voice. As Kagami continue to shout at Kuroryuu, the dark prince ignored him and looked at the blond who stared at him back.

"Kuroko your friend's way too good." commented Kawahara, recalling the speed that Kise demonstrated. Kuroko kept a blank face.

"I don't know that person." Kuroko replied back. Kawahara rose an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"To be honest, I may have underestimated him until just now. It's only been a few months since I left them, but the Generation of Miracles has improved far more quickly than I expected." explained Kuroko.

Kise sighed as he rubbed his head. "I don't know about this. After seeing something so disappointing, I can't just leave now." Kise walking towards Kuroko. Then at that time Kagami stopped yelling at Kuroryuu giving their full attention to the two.

"Give us Kurokocchi." Everyone gasped excluding Kuroryuu, Kagami, and Kuroko.

"Come and join us Kurokocchi. Let's play basketball together again. I seriously respect you, Kurokocchi. You're wasting your talent here." everyone gasped, completely shocked.

"And to hear you say that you respect Kuroko, you're actually treating him like an object you know." Kuroryuu interrupted in.

"I'm honored to hear you say that, but I must respectfully decline your offer." replied Kuroko bowing politely. Kise stepped back.

"That doesn't make any sense. Besides, this isn't like you. Winning was everything, why didn't you go somewhere better?" Kise looked at him in disbelief. "My thinking has changed since then. More importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun and Ryuu-kun. I told them we'd beat you, the Generation of Miracles."

"It really isn't like you to joke around like that." Kise looked at both of them. 'So this is the Generation of Miracles, they are really amazing! And there are four more other better than him. I can't help but laugh.' Kagami thought in his head.

"You stole my line Kuroko." said Kagami.

"Hn." Kuroryuu grunted.

"I still have no sense of humor, I'm serious." explained Kuroko. Kise merely stared at the three, a smirk was too on his face.

"Hey don't you think Ryuu is talking more than usual." Fukuda stated.

"Ryuu? Than usual? Are you an idiot? He mostly never talk but to think of it, you're right." Hyuuga commented.

Kuroryuu twitched 'Ryuu? Don't call me that, the only ones who are permitted to call me that so far are Taiga and Kuroko. As he heard a couple of Ryuu's from the background and twitched again.

Kise watched the rest of the Seirin basketball club talk about Ryuu.

'Ryuu, Huh? Somehow I can't ignore his strong aura.' He thought.

"Ne, Kurokocchi who's he?" Kise pointed at the raven boy who was busy ignoring the others. This surprised the shadow and Kagami perked up from the question.

"That's Ryuu-kun, Kuroryuu Hotaru is his complete name." stated the teal-boy.

"Why the sudden interest Blondie?" Kagami asked. Kuroko wanted to know why did the model asked about the raven teen.

"Hmm, nothing." The blond model answered the question. 'He's interesting.' He added metally, then after a couple minutes the blond bid goodbye leaving Seirin.

Ending the day with Kagami and Kuroko suspicion in them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OH THE FAN GIRLS BY THE WAY LEFT AFTER THEY FINISHED SQUEALING.

Uhh guys tell me if you noticed "crimson" in this story please tell me. review please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Practice Match KAIJO VS SEIRIN

**At Kaijo~~~~~~~~~~**

"Kaijo Private High School"

"This place is huge, you can really tell when a school is devoted to its athletes." Hyuuga commented, looking at his surroundings. As the Seirin Basketball club walk, analyzing the buildings. But a pair of eyes looks awfully tired with bad eye bags surrounding each eye. It looks as if it was being forced to pry open the entire night because of a certain feeling.

"Kagami-kun, the look in your eyes is worse than usual." Kuroko told Kagami bluntly.

"Shut up." Croaked Kagami. 'I was too excited and I couldn't sleep.' He added mentally.

On cue, as if Kuroryuu read his mind. "Hn, Stupid tiger what would you do if you fell asleep during the game." Kuroryuu stated monotonously who was in between them. 'Kuso! I never thought of that.' Kagami cursed in his mind.

"What were you doing Kagami-kun, A kid, packing up all night that can't decide what to bring on his first field trip?" said-asked Kuroko.

"What'd you say?" Kagami immediately turn to him.

"Hey, guys~ssu!" Yelled a dazzling blond who was running to them with a smile.

"Kise, What are you-!" exclaimed Kagami when he saw the blond.

"This place is big, so I thought I'd come and get you." Kise explained.

"Hello." Seirin's Basketball coach greeted with a bow. "Kise…Hey!" Kagami yelled. When the blond ignored and went pass him, fully stopping in front of Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, ever since you turned me down my invitation to join us-" He raised his arm putting them in front of his face wiping his imaginary tears. "I've been crying into my pillow every night." He added in a whiny voice.

"What's wrong with him?" Hyuuga voiced out.

"Just show us the way." Kagami growled. But the blond boy ignored them.

"Not even a girl has turned me down before~ssu" Kise continued.

"Tch, Are you ignoring me?" Kagami clicked his tongue.

"Kagami, Stop stating the obvious." Hyuuga commented.

"Could you please stop being sarcastic?" Kuroko asked Kise flatly.

Kise's face grew serious, "I'm interested to know more about the guy who's making Kurokocchi say those things." Kise looked at Kagami. "I don't care much about being called the Generation of Miracles but I can't ignore such an obvious challenge." Kagami glared at him. "I'm not mature enough to let those things slide. Sorry, but I'm going to crush you with everything I have." Kagami grinned. "Heh, sounds good."

Kise took a final look at Seirin Basketball team then noticed a certain raven haired boy with close lidded eyes who was listening to his ipod making Kise thought that he was indulged in to his music. Kuroryuu felt that someone is staring at him, opened his eyes only to meet luring topaz eyes, Kuroryuu nodded at Kise who seem flushed and nodded back then led Seirin to the GYM. Unfortunately two companions of Kuroryuu saw the interaction between the Blond Model and the Dark prince. Causing the two clenched their fist. 'Blondie, prepare yourself.' Thought one of them.

**Kaijo Gym**

"This is it." Kise told Seirin's basketball club.

"Eh?" They said in unison surprised.

"We're playing on half a court?" Riko asked. "The other side's being used for practice?"

"Oh? You're here, welcome." A chubby-looking man welcomed them with a board in his hand. "I'm coach Takeuchi." He introduce himself. He analyzed the full Seirin basketball team, "Huh? Which one of you is the coach?" he asked.

"That's me." Riko told his fellow coach. This surprised Kaijo's coach.

"You? You're not the manager?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm Coach Aida Riko." She introduces, stepping forward before bowing "We look forward to playing with you today!"

"U-uh, Yeah." Takeuchi rubbed the back of his head.

"So um, what is this." Riko asked looking around the GYM, she want an explanation on why are they playing half a court only.

"Exactly what it looks like. We've only made simple arrangements for today's game." Coach Takeuchi replied.

"Arrangements?" She asked.

"There won't be enough to learn from this game to make it worth watching for the guys sitting out."

Riko twitched, griping the strap of her bag. "I see."

"We're having other players practice as usual so we don't waste time." Coach Takeuchi said. "Despite the arrangements, you'll be playing our regulars. I hope you won't let us triple your score." With that he left, not noticing Riko'd clenching hand.

"They think we suck, they're treating this like a sideshow to their practice." Kagami muttered with a dark look on his face but snapped out of it when he felt a powerful aura behind him.

"Kuso!" he looked at Kuroryuu with a petrified face, Kuroko who was curious what was making Kagami like that, looked behind him, and he let out a microscopic smile.

"Ryuu, calm down, calm down will ya?" Kagami talked to Kuroryuu who was looking like he's about to murder someone. "Taiga, you know what to do." He told Kagami in a calm voice but Kagami knows better, that underneath is a demon struggling to break free, but then again grinned "Yeah!"

Kise tucked his Jersey shirt in his matching short as the coach neared him. Coach Takeuchi asked. "Kise, why are you wearing your uniform? You're not playing."

"Eh?"

"I know we've got star players from middle schools, but you're on a whole different level." His coach explained.

"Don't do that, Coach. Seriously, stop saying that." Kise pleaded.

"If I let you play, it won't even be a game anymore." The coach replied.

Kise looked at Seirin only to find them with determination in them.

"Just listen to him." Hyuuga stated.

"I haven't been pissed in a while." Commented Izuki.

While Kuroryuu just sighed. Kise sprinted to them.

"I'm sorry. Seriously, I'm sorry. I'll be on the bench, if you give his guys a beating, I sure he'll put me in." Kise said and silence was he got from Seirin. "Beside….if you can't force him to put me in, you shouldn't go around saying you'll beat the Generation of Miracles."

"Hey, show the Seirin guys to the locker room." Coach Takeuchi commanded.

"It's fine, Please warm up. We don't have time to wait." Kuroko said with determination.

"What?" Kise asked to nothing in particular, confusion written on his face then smiled.

"Let the practice game between Seirin High and Kaijo High begin!" announced the referee. "Uh, we're about to get started, so Seirin, please have your five lined up."

"Ano, There is five of us." Kuroko told the referee.

"WAAAAAAGH!" Shocking the whole audience except Kuroryuu who just twitched.

"What the hell?"

"He's got no presence."

"He's one of the starters?" Was heard from the rest of the basketball players from Kaijo.

"He was right in front of me and I didn't even notice him." The tallest of them all, who is Kobori Koji said. "What about you, Kasamatasu?"

"Me neither." Replied the one named Kasamatsu.

"This is ridiculous, after all their boasting, I thought they'd have some decent players." Coach Takeuchi commented.

"We'll see." Was a reply he got from their ace. "You must be right, they're not just decent."

As everyone braced to get the ball, Riko looked at Kaijo's stats.

"Ouch..." she muttered. Koganei looked at her. "What's wrong, Coach?"

'This doesn't look good. I can't see everything through their clothes, but their numbers are way higher than average. Our physical numbers are way behind. Honestly, it's not surprising for a nationally strong team. We got Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun, but how far can they carry us?' she thought.

'They're much higher than us in physical numbers... I wonder what about their skills? Are their skills good enough to beat us?' Riko whistle blew and she snapped out of her thought. The ball was thrown up in the air, and both teams jumped. The ball going to Kaijo's side. Kasamatsu caught it and began to dribble it. "One. Let's keep it up!" a few seconds that the ball was in his hand the suddenly the ball was knocked out of Kasamatsu's hand, surprising Kaijo. 'What?!' Kuroko began to dribble the ball towards Kaijo's goal.

"Where did he come from?!" yelled Kasamatsu as he began to chase after him. Easily getting in front of Kuroko.

'He's slow!' Kuroko's eyes widened and passed the ball behind him, to Kagami. He caught it and dunk the ball into the hoop. "All right!" yelled Kagami. He blinked and he realized that he was holding the basketball ring in his hand.

"What? He destroyed the hoop!"

"That's things dangerous. One of the bolts is rusted." said Izuki as he looked at the board. Kasamatsu looked at the board in disbelief.

"Even so, that's not normal!" replied Kasamatsu.

"This ring is bigger than I thought." said Kagai as he held the hoop near his head.

Riko began to apologize to Kaijo's coach. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry we broke your hoop." apologized Kuroko, while Kagami slung the hoop over his shoulder. "Since we can't play like this, could we use the full court?" Kurokoo asked and Kaijo's coach was fuming.

Soon, the net was being brought down, and the preparations to use the full court began. Kise chuckled. "Now that's what you call a beating." Kagami looked at him. "Huh?"

"I've never seen the coach like that before."

As the game resume

Seirin and Kaijo are a high pace. After 5 minutes Seirin requested a time out.

(A/N: Sorry I skipped.)

"Seirin, time out." As they reached the bench they immediately rested not wasting a second

At Kaijo's side

"Seriously, this isn't easy." commented Moriyama.

" Yeah, that first year duo is brutal." he looked at Kise who was wiping his face. " You should be able to handle Kagami, but what's with that invisible Kuroko guy?" Kise began to smile widely. "I know, right? Kurokocchi's actually..."Kasamatsu got annoyed and poked stab him. "Why the hell are you so happy? Kise placed a hand over his fist, letting his hand down, with a smirk played on his lips.

"Don't worry. The balance will break soon." He told him. Kasamatsu looked at him.

At Seirin's side.

Riko began to plan their strategy.

"We have to deal with Kise-kun first if we want to win."

"I can't believe Kagami can't handle the guy himself. Should we put another guy on him?" Commented Hyuga.. "Hey, wait… Please." yelled Kagami. Riko rose an eyebrow. "Please?" Kuroko voiced out to his team mates. "There is a way."

Kuroko told his teammate about it.

"Why didn't you tell me something so important sooner?!" yelled Riko, as she began to choke Kuroko

"I'm sorry, you didn't ask" said Kuroko.

"Do you not say anything unless you're asked?!"while Riko washhim, she began to thought. 'I must not have been thinking. I was stupid to think we could pull this ridiculous strategy off without any risk.' The whistle blew and Riko snapped back to reality. "Your time out is over!"

"All I got to do was hit Kuroko-kun!" They went back to the court

"Let me stay on him...please." asked Kagami. "Why are you acting so polite?" Riko asked.

"I have the feeling I'm about to get something. " he told her. When they were about to go on the court, Riko yelled to them. "Hey wait! Switch from man to man to zone defense. Keep solid defense on the inside, and move to stop Kise-kun quickly. Stopping Kise is your first priority." they nodded.

At some point of the game.

"Out of bounds!White ball!"

"Why don't you acknowledge it already?" said Kise, while Kagami looked at him. "You're years away from challenging the Generation of Miracles." Kagami.

"What'd you say?"

"The gap between our scores might be getting bigger, but it certainly won't get smaller."

"More than formations or strategies, basketball is about your build. It's a sport of size. The only difference between your team and ours is too great. You were the only one who stood a chance against us, but I see now how good you are.I'll admit you have potential, but you're still far below me. No matter what you throw at me, with one look, I'll return it twice as good. You can struggle, but you'll never beat me. Well, the real world isn't that easy to begin with." Kagami looked down before he began to chuckle. They look at him and he started to laugh

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just so happy." Kise raised an eyebrow.

"Happy?"

"It's been a long time since anyone's said that to me. I heard it all the time over there."

"Over there?"

"In America." Kise widened his eyes in excitement.

"You lived in America?"

"Yeah, Me and Ryuu grew up there." He pointed at Ryuu who was again laying one of the benches on Seirin's side as if he was asleep.

"Why is he sleeping at a time like this, isn't he worried?" yelled a loud-mouthed brunette from Kaijo. On cue after he heard that sat up.

"Uruse." Came the velvet voice of the dark prince when the girls noticed him they began to murmur like: "hey, he's hot." "Kakkoii." "Kyaa an Ikemen-kun."

"Let me finish…I thought I jumped the gun coming back here to play. Hearing you say that is encouraging, really. Life is all about challenges. There's no point in living if there's no one strong to play." said Kagami.

" It's better to not win. We're just getting started, but I think I know your weakness." Kise's eyes widened. Kagami placed his hand on Kuroko's head.

"This guy is your weakness!" Kuroko looked annoyed that he was messing with his hair.

"What are you doing Kagami-kun?"

'The game really starts now, huh?'

**At a certain point of the game** (A/N: Gomen I'm not good at writing movement play soo..)

"...Kise-kun is strong. Neither I or Kagmi-kun are a match for you... but if we work together, the two of us can fight you." Kuroko said.

"Kurokocchi changed after all... he wasn't playing that kind of basketball in Teikou... but... this can't stop me either!"

"I can't copy Kurokocchi's cooperation play, but Kurokocchi can't do that for the whole 40 minutes... it'll only keep getting worse for you in the second half!" Kagami smirked at him.

"That isn't true either!" suddenly Kise widened his eyes as Kuroko was marking Kise

"Wha-"

"Kuroko is marking Kise!?"

"That guy marking Kise...eh who is he?" asked one of the watchers.

"Isn't he the one with the invisible passes?"

"But wait..."

"There is no way he's a match for him." The unknown guys chatted.

"It's impossible for you to stop me, Kurokocchi!" yelled Kise. Kagami smiled, he went front of Kise. "Wrong. We're not stopping you."

"We're taking it!" yelled Riko. Kise felt that the was ball gone, as Kuroko knocked the ball from the back.

'A back tip?' thought Kise.

"Let's go! Counter Attack!" Kise yelled he was about to run when he hit Kuroko's head.

"Ah!" Everyone's eyes widened only to be heard by a loud thud,he fell to the floor.

"Kuroko-kun!" Riko called out.

"REFEREE TIMEOUT!" Riko began to run to him, and she stopped when she saw blood.

"Are you alright Kuroko!?" asked Hyyuga as he helped him up.

"Hey are you alright?!" asked Kagami, worried about his shadow.

"I am alright... the match is only-" he began to waver, and was about to fall the ground again but Kuroryuu who was there an instant, shocking the whole audience, caught Kuroko and carried him bridal style and is already going to the bench where he was laying before.

'When did he?! He's so fast.' Kasamatsu thought.

Kise looked worried and was about to cry.

Riko treated Kuroko's injury. "What should we do?" asked the others.

"Kuroko-kun can't play anymore. So we have to replace him. but who?" 'We are really in a critical situation right now.' She mentally added.

"Koganei, You're going in." Riko stated.

"Okay leave it to me."

The game started again. Kaijo is in the lead while Seirin is the way back, every shot Kaijo makes the more gap between them increases.

the buzzer went on, signaling that the 3rd quarter ended.

"Kuso! we're losing, coach." Hyuuga panted.

"We can't help it, if only Kuroko-kun is in there."

"Coach, I'm going in." Kuroko said suddenly surprising the whole team, then sat up on the bench.

"No, I can't do that!" Exclaimed Riko worriedness in her voice.

"Please coach." Kuroko stood.

Riko was thought about it for a moment and agreed "Oka-"

Kuroryuu heard this, worried about his teammate's condition, spoke up. "Coach let me, instead. I can't let Kuroko play, he's injured." Kuroryu said with a hint of worry in his tone nobody noticed except for Kuroko and Kagami.

'Same old, Ryuu.' Kagami grinned while Kuroko smiled.

"Kuroko, let me take your place." He stared at Kuroko worry in his eyes. Somehow that made the teal blush, he look at the ground his bangs shadowing his eyes not wanting anyone to see his blush then nod.

'What's this feeling? Am I attracted to Ryuu-kun?' he thought in confusion, he looked at Ryuu who was conversing with Riko.

'This is a perfect opportunity to know how he play.' Riko thought 'He's mysterious power is about to be revealed.'

"Okay then, it's settled the Kuroryuu will be our offensive core. It's already 4th quarter, but we can't let them get away. It's a 'Critical Time', Hyuuga-kun!" he nodded.

"Since Kise will just copy you, you won't take part in the offenses Kagami! Focus on the defense."

"I just wanted to tell you guys, just pass the ball to me." He said walking off.

When Kuroryuu went on the court, the crowds began to mutter.

"Wait, who's that?"

"Another pretty boy?" asked another.

The game started and the ball went to seirin, and Izuki, who have the ball passed to Kuroryuu, who caught it. He was about to dash forward and into his goal but a blond boy guarded him.

"I finally get to see your power, when I felt your strong aura I immediately got interested in you." Kise asked still guarding him.

"Ah sou? do you have a crush on me or something?" Kuroryuu asked caughting the blond off guard. He immediately went pass him without Kise nor anyone noticing.

"Whaaa-?! Of Course not!" Kise exclaimed to no one and in that particular time he noticed Kuroryuu was already gone shocking Kise and everyone else in the Gym. 'When did he?!'

They snapped out of it when they heard a ball drop.

'So fast! But more importantly when did he made that shot?' Kasamatsu thought in shock and awe.

"Referee! the score." Kuroryuu called out, bringing the referee to reality. "Uh, huh? Oh yeah, right."

"Switch to defense!" Hyuuga commanded after Kaijo took the ball.

Seirin Jog to their side of court, everyone attention to Kuroryuu.

'I never felt this strange aura from him before and damn he is so fast.' Hyuuga thought.

'He's speed I can't describe it, I couldn't manage to trace his movements, is my eagle eye deceiving me?' Izuki thought.

'Heh, this is only the beginning, that was only 1% of his power.' thought Kagami, grinning like a maniac, he look over to the bench were Kuroko is at, to only find the teal-headed's smile.

"Oi, Ryuu let me have some fun too." Kagami said.

"Hn." Smirked Kuroryuu. "Senpai, can you pass the ball to Kagami and me?"

"Huh? Okay." Hyuuga agreed.

"Yosh! Let the fun begin." Shouted Kagami.

The referee blew the whistle, Seirin went in to their position defending Kaijo from making they're goal.

When Izuki was able to steal the ball from Kaijo he passed it to Kagami but he was blocked by Kise so he passed it to Kuroryuu.

Upon receiving the ball Kuroryuu dashed forward not expecting Kasamatsu to guard him, Seirin's coach; Riko, was worried because dashing in that speed, it's very impossible to stop and will cause them to run in each other harming them both.

All attention on them.

"Kasamatsu! Get out of the way!" Yelled Moriyama. But it was too late the brunette was frozen.

Kasamatsu watched as the raven teen went nearer to him. 'Kuso!' He cursed in his mind, waiting for the impact with the raven teen. All of the audience had worried faces but in a second it turned into shock, all of them anticipated an accident to happen but never did they expect for the Dark prince to do a fade away.

'No way!' They all thought in unison except for Kagami who knew that Kuroryuu would never do something stupid.

"No, impossible, no human can possibly do that!" yelled a shock freshman from Kaijo.

Kagami just grinned at that, 'That's because he's nowhere near to human.'

Kasamatsu collapse on the pavement. 'It's so frightening, just facing him makes my energy drain so fast.'

Sensing something wrong coach Takeuchi requested a time-out.

A shaking Kasamatsu went slowly to their bench. "At first I thought he is nothing but a show off because of his face. But going on against him made me changed my mind." Panted Kasamatsu.

"Such fast reflexes, He is a monster!" a loud-mouthed brunette exclaimed.

"Ie, he's much more than that." Commented Kise.

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't copy his movements."

And this shocks the whole Kaijo basketball team.

The game continued and Kagami, Kuroryuu and Kise was the stars of the game all attention on them.

'No, I can't accept this.' Kise thought as he dribble the ball 'I won't lose!' dashing forward, passing by Kuroryuu at an incredible speed then slammed the ball into the hoop.

"You know, I got really mad when your coach underestimated us. Now prepare Kise Ryouta for you are about to be defeated." Kuroryuu declared loudly.

The game resumed and it's only been a few minutes and Seirin is already catching up.

'Sugoi, we're catching up fast.' Riko thought watching Kuroryuu as he dunk the ball. 'He can make the impossible to possible; I've never met anyone like him.'

'Tch, I was glad that #11 is out and I thought we could end this faster but #15 came.' Moriyama thought looking at Kuroryuu.

Kuroko who was sitting on the bench watch in awestruck. He saw Kuroryuu do a three pointer but when Kise jump and block the ball he passed the ball to Kagami who slam the ball into the ring.

Thanks to Kagami's powerful dunks, Kuroryuu's speed, reflexes and three pointer shots they lead the team to Victory

As Kuroryuu and Kagami led the team to victory, the game ended with Seirin winning. 100 to 98.

"I can't believe we won!" said Hyuuga, giving them a thumbs up. Everyone began to cheer, as Kagami yelled. "YEEAAAAH!" Kuroko sat up from the bench a small smile appearing on his face. Kuroryuu went to the bench where Kuroko is at followed by Kagami. "Yatta, Kuroko we did it!" Kagami exclaimed when they were about to do a bro fist they wait for Kuroryuu's hand to collide with them but somehow the Dark prince was distracted with something rather by someone, this caused the two look where the raven teen is currently looking at, and what they saw angered them, they didn't know why.

Kise stood there, completely fazed. "We...Lost?"

'In my life...it's the first time I lost...' tears began to go down his face, and he blinked. He tried to wipe them away but they kept on coming.

"Kise is crying?"

The Dark Prince went to Kise helding out his arm for Kise to take but Kuroryuu wasn't facing him, he was looking away with a tiny microscopic blush was on his face. When Kise took his hand he pulled him up. "You know for a pretty boy like you, you sure cry a lot" Kuroryuu whispered on Kise's ear making the blond's cheeks flush in humiliation. Then Kuroryuu left.

"You idiot! What's with the weeping!" yelled Kasamatsu as he kicked him in the back.

"OUCH!"

"Wait, the fact that you never lost until now is pissing me off even more! I'll hit you."

'Are you already doing so?'

For this kind of case, you'd better add the word 'Revenge' to your dictionary!" Kise looked at him and nodded.

"LINE UP! WITH A SCORE OF 100 TO 98, SEIRIN WINS! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" "We're in different districts, so the next time we meet will be in the Inter-high tournament."

"We're going!"

"Hai!"

**Time Skip**

"Ah I'm glad those bastards are gone." Kagami said. "What the hell were you doing Kuroko, did you seriously think you can beat those guys?!" he yelled at the teal-haired boy.

"Can't you see this biceps?" Kuroko said holding out his arm in a 'I'm strong pose.'

"Like hell you have!" Kagami yelled at him once again causing a blond boy chuckle and the raven-haired smirk.

"Ah, I have to go now see you again Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, Ryuucchi!" 'Ryuucchi?' Kuroryuu twitched.

"Wait, Kise." Kuroryuu called out. "Huh?" getting the three's attention.

"Are you busy?" He asked.

"No, not really~ssu. Why?" The boy asked.

"Could you lend me your time?"

"Uhh.. sure"

"Okay come with me." He led the blond boy inside the public basketball court.

"Uhh, Kuroko, Taiga, you could go on ahead and tell the coach I will you later on." Kuroryuu said to his two teammates, he received a nod from Kagami and silence from Kuroko, Kuroko didn't want to go,'Leaving Ryuu-kun and Kise-kun alone is dangerous the Kise-kun is so clingy he might squish Ryuu-kun and leave him to die' were some things that popped in to his head so he stayed saying "I don't feel like going. May I stay with you, Ryuu-kun?" He asked. "Hn, sure" waas the reply he received..

**Public basketball court**

"So what do you want, Ryuucchi." Asked the blond but was suddenly caught off guard when he received a ball as respond. Kuroko sat at one of the benches at took a book out reading it.

"Have a match with me." With a smirk on his face. "But its okay if you don't want to, I know you hate to lose." He provoked the blond and gladly the blond was.

And so the match commence, as the sun sets at dawn and the sky gets darker, twinkling stars started to appear. Kuroko hid the book he was reading for hours and put it in his bag, Kuroryuu and Kise still continued they're match until a certain blond was too exhausted to still himself up and so he plop himself on the pavement of the basketball court.

Kuroko looked at Kise, 'He's smiling, but why?' He wondered then recalled what Kagami said to him.

_"If you went against him and lose, you'll feel satisfied, as if you don't mind losing to him and you'll addicted to the feeling of making you want to go against him over and over again. I don't know how to explain but it gives a pleasant feeling mixed with positivity."_

'It seems Kise-kun knows what it feels going against Ryuu-kun.' he thought still looking at Kise the smile on his not yet fading.

"Another rematch, Ryuucchi another one." Asked the blond.

"Hn." Was the only reply he got.

'I'm supposed to be angry at him, I'm supposed to feel sad, he's defeating me more than once and in our matches I didn't even win. But getting defeated by him...is very satisfying him it's so addicting and I want more of it.' The blond boy thought as his whole body shook in excitement and pleasant feelings. He look up at Kuroryuu

"We should go, it's getting dark." Kuroryuu said his eyes sparkled as the night danced off them like a sea in the dim moon light. The blond can't help but feel entice with the prince in front of him, he blushed a certain boy noticed it.

He stood up but then collapse from exhaustion, he found himself falling and in the arms of… none other the Kuroryuu Hotaru, his already flushed face went three times darker.

"I can walk by myself. You really don't need to worry." The blond said. but the Dark prince ignored him and inspect Kise's face which grew all the more hotter.

"Why is your face red?" Kuroryuu asked. "Have you caught a cold?" He asked.

"No I didn't it's just tha-" Kise was cut off when Kuroryuu placed his forehead against him still holding the blond in his arms making him blushed more.

"You're warm." Kuroryuu commented. In a speed of lightning Kuroryuu switched from bridal-style to piggy back leading them out of the court taking their bags with him, "Kuroko let's go." He receive a nod from the said boy.

"Umm, Ryuu-kun let me carry your bag since you're carrying a very heavy weight." Kuroko said flatly.

"Hidoi~ssu, Kurokocchi I'm not that heavy."

"Are you sure? Carrying 2 bags will cause a burden on you." Kuroko nodded signaling that it's okay, and took Kuroryuu's bag.

Kuroryuu nod at him as thanks then smirk.

'I'm glad he doesn't see me as a weakling.' Kuroko thought blushing when he saw the smirk.

Unfortunately the blond noticed this and decided to interuppt the moment.

"Ryuuuucccccchhi! Put me down, Put me down, Ryuucchiii." whined, struggling with all his might

"Kise stop moving around, I might drop you." Kuroryuu warned.

"But Ryuuuuccchiii-"

"Shut up or I'll kiss you."

Kuroko clenched his fist 'I don't understand this feeling.' he thought.

"Heh, as if Ryuucchi woul—" the blond regretted saying a word when Kuroryuu turned to look at him and kissed him, the blond was shocked out of his mind when the raven teen pulled away with a smirk on his face, proceeding they're way to the street. Kuroko who witness the whole thing tilted his head to the ground.

"Well, that certainly got to shut you up." Kuroryuu stated in a teasing voice. The blond failed to say anything back because he too busy to calm himself down, he buried his face on the back of Kuroryuu's neck, not letting anyone see his red face that is even darker than Kagami's hair.

When they brought Kise home.

"Kuroko do you want to go to Maji Burger first before going home?" Kuroryuu asked.

Kuroko nodded, still looking at the ground. "Then it's a date then." Kuroryuu said.

Kuroko's heart thump.

**~~~~~~~~~~~At Maji Burger~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They went to the cashier and order when they got their order the both of them went to the empty table.

They sat in silence.

"Kuroko, are you okay? You're not yourself." Kuroryuu asked while taking a sketch pad out of his bag and began drawing.

"I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then if you say so."

'I don't know but I'm quite angry at him. I should speak up.' Kuroko thought.

"Ryuu-kun." He spoke up.

"Hn?" Kuroryuu grunted.

"May I ask a question?"

"You just did."

"That's not what I meant."

"Hn."

"What does it mean when you're angry at someone because he got a little intimate with another." Kuroko questioned flatly.

"According to my knowledge, it means you're jealous."

'So what I am feeling right now is jealousy?' he thought as he recalled the kiss that the Copycat and Dark prince shared. He felt himself fuming.

Kuroko was brought back to reality when he felt soft lips with a tint of Vanilla mint on them, he found himself blushing with Kuroryuu who stood, leaning with his one palm on the table as if supporting his weight while holding his sketch pad right beside their heads, hiding themselves from peoples view.

When Kuroryuu pulled away he look at the teal-head who was blushing furiously with intention of hinding it and slightly widened eyes. He sat back

"Cute…" Kuroryuu commented.

"Why did you do that?" Kuroko asked flatly when he calmed himself down.

"I thought you were jealous of Kise because of the kiss." Kuroryuu said bluntly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a hunch."

"If it's just your intuition, don't go kissing people." Kuroko deadpanned.

"You weren't jealous? Oh, I apologize then."

Kuroko got annoyed. 'You just took my first kiss.' He thought angrily.

"Too bad, I was about to treat you Vanilla milk shake for a month to make it up to you, besides if you wanted a kiss all you have to do is tell me and I'll gladly give it to you, instead of sulking." Kuroryuu smirked.

Kuroko blushed so hard he tilted his head facing the ground

"You don't have to hide it. You're cute that way." Kuroryuu stated.

When he finished that sentence, all the more Kuroko's blush went darker.

.

.

So the day ended with romance. ^_^ I can't help myself!


	5. Chapter 5 (!)

Sorry guys! I haven't been updating! Im really sorry! Im busy with all our transfer task, projects, summative test forgive me BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE EVERYDAY OR TWICE A DAY DURING VACATION! SORRY!

.

.

.

.

I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE MY RANK AT SCHOOL…

#1

Also sorry for my grammars and all, my hands are clumsy too.

TT^TT TT^TT


End file.
